Anime Analogy
by kakaji
Summary: Que pasaria si a los jovenes pilotos de Evangelion les dieran vakaciones, a que logares irian?Este es mi primer fanfic, todavia soy medio noob para estas kosas, asi ke tengan paciencia.
1. El Inicio

Bla bla Bla derechos bla Bla bla Bla bla historia Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla gainax bla Bla bla Bla jamon bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla superman Bla bla Bla bla Bla Cowabunga bla Bla bla tanga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

EPISODIO I  
EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA

Eran las 3 de la tarde de un caluroso día de verano, un día de verano el cual era libre de escuela, y era el ultimo de vacaciones, Shinji Ikari tenia ya 3 días de estar pegado a la TV viendo un especial donde solo trasmitían series anime viejas para la época. Shinji sabia que no debía estar hay, si no estudiando para mejorar las pésimas calificaciones que había obtenido el año pasado

**Shinji: **Aff , quien demonios invento la escuela? O al menos la hubieran inventado sin tareas que es lo malo de toda ella.

El adolescente se dirigía a su pequeña habitación con sumo cuidado puesto que era la hora de la siesta de cierta chica pelirroja que vivía con el (recordemos que sus habitaciones están pegadas) y no quería despertarla, cosa que no llevo a cabo….

**Asuka: **IDIOTA! No dejas dormir a gusto (dijo la pelirroja estirándose para recuperar fuerzas)

**Shinji:** Lo siento Asuka, no era mi intención despertarte, so…

**Asuka: **PERO LO LOGRASTE! Dime, ahora como demonios logro recobrar el sueño?

**Shinji:**Perdón, pero tendrás muchas horas para dormir en la noche, además si estas mucho tiempo dormida te pondrás fea y gorda (dijo el chico queriendo simular una sonrisa despreocupada)

**Asuka:** Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MI FIGURA?!?!?!?! ……….… Esta bien, esta ves te perdono, pero a la próxima no sobrevivirás.

Y con esta amenaza salio de la habitación, mientras Shinji solo la observaba. Después de ver salir a la jovencita, Shinji se dispuso a hacer estudiar en una pequeña mesa, solo estudio 2 paginas de su libro de Matemáticas y quedo completamente dormido, tendido en la mesa como queriendo abrasarla. Pasaron las horas y una hermosa joven de pelo morado lo despertó…

**Misato:** Shinji!, Shinji!, despierta!, es hora de la cena

**Shinji: **(mirando a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar donde estaba) mande? HICISTE DE CENAR!?!?!

**Misato:** (con una sonrisa en la cara) claro que no, Asuka y yo te estamos esperando para que la hagas tu

**Shinji: **mmmm… (-.-) era demasiado bueno para ser verdad….

Mientras Shinji hacia la comida para los 3, Misato y Asuka platicaban…

**Asuka:** Y dinos Misato, que hay de nuevo en Nerv? (Con una cara de flojera y no tener que hacer que a cualquiera le daba flojera solo verla0

**Misato:** Pues solo trabajar, que mas va haber?...No, si ahí algo, el Sr. Ikari mando un oficio donde se nos explica que si en las próximas 48 horas no se localiza un ángel nos… DARAN VACACIONES!!!

Shinji: (con cara de wtf?) (o.O) MAS!! 

**Misato:** Así es Shinji, y no solo eso si no que también nos van a pagar todo

**Asuka:** TODO!?!?!?!

**Misato:** Si Asuka, TODO, y lo me mas me gusto de esto, VAMOS LOS 3 JUNTOS!!!!

**Asuka y Shinji:** QUE!!! LOS 3 JUNTOS!!?!?!?!?!

**Misato:** SI!! (Con una sonrisa que reflejaba toda su emoción) NO ES LO MAXIMO?!?!!

**Asuka y Shinji:** (¬¬) si aja…

Mientras Asuka pensaba "Todo seria mucho mejor si Kaji también fuera".

Al estar cenando, Shinji, después de haberlo analizado mucho, le pregunto a Misato…

**Shinji**: Oye Misato, que va a pasar con Rei?

**Asuka**: Y a ti que te importa esa tonta muñeca?!?!

**Shinji**: No es que me interese pero solo quiero saber que va a pasar con ella en vacaciones, además, QUE TE IMPORTA SI ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA?!?!?!

Las palabras de Shinji hicieron que a Asuka se le subieran los colores a la cara, pero esta siempre se mantuvo firme…

**Asuka**: No es que me importe, solo quería saber para tener algo de platica…

**Misato**: (con una cara de maldad/travesura causada, en parte, por las cervezas que había bebido) A si, y por que se lo reclamaste en ese tono, no será que Shinji te gus…

**Asuka y Shinji**: QUE!!!?!?!?

**Misato**: Quise decir, shinji te gustaría servirme mas:D

**Asuka y Shinji**: Mmmmm (¬¬)

**Misato**: Regresando al tema, Rei es muy posible que nos acompañe, aunque todavía no se confirma nada, por eso dije que iremos los 3

Quedando confirmada la duda de Shinji este se levanta, lleva su plato, palillos y baso al lava-platos y se despidió pues iba a terminar de dormir, dejando a Asuka y Misato solas...

**Misato**: Oye Asuka (decía Misato mientras la pelirroja tomaba un ultimo trago de refresco), te interesa Shinji?

Asuka: (lanzando casi en su totalidad la parte del refresco que había tomado, en la cara deMisato mientras se ponía mas roja que un jitomate)QUE! Como me va a interesar ese maldito pervertido??

Y con estas palabras se fue a su habitación, azotando la puerta corrediza y dejarla entre abierta por que la fuerza que utilizo al cerrarla fue suficiente para abrirla un poco.

**Misato**: Seguro que lo ama….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Este es mi primer fic, espero que les vaya gustando soy noob en esto de hacer historias pero espero mejorar rápido para ke les gusten o les gusten mas si es ke les gustan.

P.D. la base para la historia es de una amigo ke también sube fics y ke tiene uno ke se llama crash of toons, solo hay un pequeño detalle, es en ingles.

P.D.2 No le hagan kaso a mi ortografía :D


	2. La Organizacion

Bla bla Bla derechos bla Bla bla Bla bla historia Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla gainax bla Bla bla Bla jamon bla Bla bla Bla bla Bla bla superman Bla bla Bla bla Bla Cowabunga bla Bla bla tanga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
LA ORGANIZACIÓN

Al siguiente día, en la escuela…

**Touji y Kensuke**: QUE! VACACIONES CON MISATO!!!

Esta fue la primera expresión que tuvieron los amigos de Shinji al informarles que existía la posibilidad de vacacionar con la mujer de sus sueños por un tiempo indefinido…

**Touji**: Sabes todo lo que eso significa estar solo con ella en unas vacaciones? (-)

**Shinji**: De hecho… Nos va a acompañar Asuka…

Al oír estas palabras los 2 jóvenes sentían como si medio mundo se les cayera encima…

**Kensuke**: (XO) Eso es malo, sabes?, aunque la única ventaja de esto es que podrías apreciar el cuerpo de Asuka, que creemos es lo único bonito que tiene…

**Asuka**: Hablando de mi a mis espaldas?

**Todos**: heh? Huh? WA!!! Asuka…

**Shinji**: No hablábamos nada en especial de ti

**Asuka**: Así que si platicaban de mi??( : ( )

Y sin más ni más les propina una cachetada a "Los 3 chiflados"…

**Touji**: Oye, que te pasa, por que nos golpeas, ya no perdonas ni siquiera que hablemos bien de ti?

**Kensuke**: Si, es la primera ves que hablamos bien de ti y nos agradeces con una cachetada, no es justo (:'( )

**Shinji**: …………… (Solo la miraba con la cabeza baja)

Estas palabras provocaron que Asuka se sintiera muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero ni siquiera eso logro hacerla flaquear…

**Asuka**: No me importa si hablaban bien o mal, lo que me importa es que hablaron de mi.

Y sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, Asuka se fue a platicar con Hikari, la única persona en la secundaria a quien tenía confianza…

**Hikari**: Y ahora que paso con esos 3?

**Asuka**: Lo de siempre, solo molestando…

**Hikari**: Y esta ves que te dijeron?? 

**Asuka**: Nada en especial, debes olvidarlo

Esas fueron las palabras de Asuka para ocultar que se encontraba avergonzada, pues ella había escuchado toda la conversación de los chicos…

**Touji**: No crees que Asuka se encuentra un poco mas histérica de lo normal??

**Kensuke**: Tienes razón, Touji, debe estar en su periodo o algo así…

**Shinji**: Puede que sea una razón, pero no nenecitas decirlo así, tan abiertamente…

En esos momentos Touji sentía como su oreja cambiaba de forma, y un dolor recorría todo su lado derecho de la cara….

**Touji**: AAAAHHH!!!!! QUE TE PASA HIKARI?!?!?!

**Hikari**: Es Lunes, te toca borrar la pizarra y cambiar el agua de las flores, asi que A TU QUEASER!!

**Touji**: pero no hay nesecidad de jalarme la oreja (:'( )

Llego la hora de descanso…

**Touji**: Demonios, tengo tanta hambre….

**Shinji**: Tu solo piensas en la comida??

**Kensuke**: No entiendo, como es que tragas tanto y eres el deportista No. 1 de toda la secundaria

**Shinji**: Es cierto, pero, concursaras este año??

**Touji**: La verdad pienso que no, me da mucha flojera estar sudando todo el tiempo (XD)

En eso, una ola de estudiantes se acercó hacia ellos, mas de la mitad de los varones de toda la escuela…

**Kensuke**: heh? que les pasa?

**Chavo 1**: Hemos sabido la noticia Shinji

**Shinji**: Que?, Que noticia?!

**Chavo 2**: Que te vas a vacacionar con la Srita. Katsuragi y la nueva alumna de intercambio… 

**Chavo 3**: Si, con Asuka (-)

**Shinji**: Y que es lo que quieren de mi?

**Chavo 1**: Solo queremos advertirte, si a Asuka le pasa algo en ese viaje, sea lo que sea, lo

pagaras TU!!

**Shinji**: Y-yo? Por qu…

**Chavo 2**: ADVERTIDO ESTAS!!

Y con estas palabras los jóvenes se retiraron, dejando muy desconcertado a Shinji…

**Touji**: Ni hablar Shinji, te toco la de malas (XD)

**Shinji**: No es chistoso (-.-)

Mientras tanto en Nerv…

**Ritsuko**: Y a donde planeas llevar a los chicos??

**Misato**: No se, creo que pienso llevarlos a una región del antiguo Tokio, dicen que

existen lugares muy bellos por hay.

**Ritsuko**: Tienes Razón, pero, será el único lugar al que los pienses llevar??

**Misato**: Claro que no, como se le ocurre, pienso llevarlos por todo el mundo

**Ritsuko**: Enserio? 

**Misato**: No, bueno, si nos dan tan amplio presupuesto, si, aunque ya les dije a los chicos que todo será pagado (:D)

**Ritsuko**: (¬¬)…… y piensa que lo van a hacer?

**Misato**: La verdad no se, tengo que saber con cuanto dinero vamos a contar

**Ritsuko**: Vaya, hasta que organizaste un "plan de batalla"

**Misato**:(¬¬)si verdad…

En ese momento, cierto hombre de cola de caballo y una barba no muy rasurada se acerca a las 2 jóvenes mujeres…

**Kaji**: Hola guapas, oí que están muy platicadoras, se puede saber de quien?

**Misato**: Pues no era precisamente de ti

**Ritsuko**: Hablábamos de las vacaciones que son muy probables que tengan Misato y los chicos

**Kaji**: Como!? Ustedes también?

**Misato**: Como que nosotros también?

**Kaji**: Claro, debí pensarlo, darán vacaciones a todo el personal

**Misato**: Si, tu siempre debes pensar, pero nunca lo haces…

**Ritsuko**: De hecho Kaji, no todo el personal tiene vacaciones, yo y Maya nos quedaremos aqui por si algo ocurre, en un principio solo seria yo, pero Maya no quiso tomar las vacaciones.

Misato y Kaji: Claro, típico de ti….

**Misato**: (¬¬)

**Kaji**: (XD)

**Ritsuko**: Oye Kaji, y por que no te organizas con Misato y los chicos y se van los 5 a vacacionar?

**Misato**: Yo pienso que….

**Kaji**: Tienes razón Ritsuko, Misato, esta tarde ríe a tu casa, a que hora es conveniente?

**Misato**: La verdad no pienso….

**Kaji**: A las 4, perfecto, a las 4 estaré en tu casa, nos vemos!

**Misato**: Oye pero…

Y con esta frase Kaji se sale de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa

**Ritsuko**: Muy buena oportunidad Misato, debes aprovecharla

**Misato**: De que habl….

**Ritsuko**: Bueno, tengo que irme por que tengo demasiado trabajo

**Misato**: Ritsuko…

**Ritsuko**: Si Misato, nos vemos…

Y con estas palabras Ritsuko se reitero a su trabajo habitual

**Misato**: Y yo cuando opino?...

Pasaron las horas y llegaba el momento de reunirse en la casa de Misato, los primeros en estar hay, y sin saber que iban a tener una reunión, eran los 3 jóvenes pilotos _(si, Rei estaba con ellos, tenían que hacer un trabajo en equipo, me imagino que en Japón también hacen eso los maestros)_

**Asuka**: No veo cual es la nesecidad de encargar estos trabajos, al fin y al cabo los tenemos que hacer, no?

**Shinji**: Tienes razón, pero será mas fácil si lo asemos todos juntos, no crees Rei?

**Rei**: Mas fácil… todos tenemos el mismo rendimiento mental, no será mas fácil ni mas difícil, solo habrá mas platica…

**Asuka**: Si la muñeca lo dice…

Pasaron las horas, los jóvenes estaban artos de el estudio, así que Asuka dijo…..

**Asuka**: Me harte, nesecito aire fresco, saldré un rato, si llega misato le dicen que llegare en 1 hora….

Al abrir la puerta, Asuka se dio cuenta que el recado a Misato se lo podía dar ella misma…

**Misato**: A donde con tanta prisa?

**Asuka**: Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco por que el estudio me esta matando, pero ahora que as llegado, me quedare un poco mas.

En ese momento Misato se dio cuenta que Asuka no había estado sola …

**Misato**: Hola Shinji, Hola Rei

**Rei** **y Shinji**: Hola Misato

**Misato**: Veo que esta ocupados, mejor los dejo que continúen

**Shinji**: No te preocupes Misato, ya casi acabamos y podremos hacerlo mas tarde.

**Misato**: Y díganme, ya comieron?

**Asuka**: No, hemos estado tan ocupados que se nos había olvidado

**Misato**: Shinji. Que te párese si nos ases algo de comer?(:D)

**Shinji**: Si Misato

Mientras Shinji preparaba la cena, Misato, Asuka y Rei se pusieron a platicar…

**Misato**: Y como les va en la escuela chicas? Me imagino que deben tener muchos pretendientes…

**Asuka**: Con lo que me importan, solo son unos idiotas que se dejan llevar por un buen físico…

**Misato**: Y tu Rei?

**Rei**: Bien…

La platica era tan aburrida que Asuka pensaba "Todo seria distinto si Kaji estuviese aquí", y en esos momentos, como por arte de magia, el tipo de la melena larga toco la puerta de la casa de Misato…

**Misato**: Debe ser el…

**Asuka**: quien?

Al ver entrar a "el hombre de su vida" Asuka sintió….derretirse por el…

**Kaji**: Hola!, veo que me estaban esperando…

**Misato-Asuka**:(¬¬) aja... (-)

**Asuka**: Llegaste justo a tiempo, Shinji esta preparando la comida…

**Kaji**: A si, que bien

**Misato**: Y a que vienes?

**Kaji**: No recuerdas, vengo a organizarnos para ver a donde vamos a ir de vacaciones

**Asuka**: Iras con nosotros??

**Kaji**: Claro, no podría perderme de unas vacaciones todo pagado

**Misato**:(¬¬) esta bien, pero al menos vamos a esperar a Shinji para ponernos de acuerdo con el…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O el segundo kapitulo, espero ke les guste, no se si se habran dado cuenta, pero Rei no tiene la personalidad "sin sentimientos" que en la serie, desidi ponerla mas bien komo "la fria" de la historia, si no les gusta diganme y no lo kito XD


	3. A donde?

Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla

Bla bla bla bla Bla bla la misma basura ke ponen aserka de los derechos

Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla

Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla Bla bla bla bla

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿A DONDE?

Asuka: Vaya Shinji, hasta que llegas con la comida (¬¬)

Shinji: Lo siento Asuka

Kaji: Tranquila Asuka, deja de pelear y vamos a organisarnos, aprovechando que shinji esta aquí..

Shinji: Organizarnos?? Para que?? No me digas que tienen un plan para destruir Nerv? (Oo)

Todos: (o.O)

Asuka: Shinji, deves de dejar de ver anime eso te esta trastornando, dime quien se puede imaginar que en esta epoca se acabara el mundo, son tonsterias…

Shinji: Puede que tengas razon, pero diganme, organizarnos para que?

Kaji: Pues para las vacaciones, que mas podemos preparar en estos momentos?

Shinji: Kaji, iras con nosotros?

Misato: Asi es Shinji, se invito solo…

Kaji: Solo? No recuerdas nuestra larga conversación?

Misato: (roja del coraje) COMBERZACION?! SI TU Y RITZUKO PLATICARON SOLOS!!!

En ese momento Asuka se levanta de la mesa con las manos en el pecho

Asuka: Pero no es lo mas hermozo del mundo?? ( toma a kaji del brazo) ir de vacaciones con la perzona que amas?? No lo cres Rei??

Rei: …. El amor solo es una devilidad psicologica en el ser humano

Todos: (oO)

Misato: Ok, como es mi casa, y la ves pasada Kaji no me dejo hablar…

Kaji: Pero…

Misato: Les propongo algo, que tal si empezamos por conocer nuestro pais, me han contado de un lugar serca de Kyoto, el nombre no lo recuerdo, pero se dice que existen las mejores aguas termales

Todos: O

Asuka: O Es lo mas aburrido que he oido en toda mi vida (:D) pero no queda mas remedio ( . )

Kaji: Y tu que opinas Shinji..??

Shinji: pues no sabria decir, es la primera ves que salgo de vacaciones…

Misato: Y tu Rei??

Rei: Me da igual, solo los acompaño por que son ordenes directas del comandante Ikari

Misato: Bueno, pues como nadie se opone iremos a ese lugar, solo que ahora falta el transporte y la fecha…

Kaji: Por que no nos vamos hoy mismo??

Shinji: hablas en serio??

Kaji: Si, no creo que ningun angel se aserque a nosotros en lo que queda de tiempo

Asuka: Tienes razon Kaji, cada quien a buscar su equipage!!!!!!!!!!!

Y con esa pequeña frase, los 3 elegidos salieron despaboridos (incluso rei) a buscar su equipage, dejando a Kaji y a Misato solos en la pequeña sala…

Kaji: No cres que es tiempo de que estes buscando tu traje de baño? Es mas, si piensas que te queda mal me lo modelas y yo te digo.(:D)

Misato: (un poco roja) Idiota

Kaji: Que!? No es mala idea (:D)

Misato: cayate y dime… conoses algun transporte que nos pueda ser util??

Kaji: Oh si que lo conosco, es un transporte unico y genial, tu no te preocupes (;D)

Después de algunas horas de organizar su equipage, podemos ver a los viajeros abordando un pequeño carro rojo propiedad de Misato…

Misato: Con que este era tu transporte "unico y genial" ( ( )

Kaji: Asi es amada mia, es un transporte unico devido a que no hay otro modelo igual en la ciudad, y genial, me referia cuando vamos tu y yo solos en el (:D)

Misato: Sabias que eres un idiota?

Kaji: Si, me lo repiten mucho las mujeres que me quieren…

Shinji: Deverian dejar de pelear y ponerse a ayudarnos con el equipage

Asuka: Ya, deja de quejarte y sube todas las maletas que Kaji esta muy ocupado, no es asi Kaji?

Kaji: Asi es PEQUEÑA Asuka…()

Rei: (burlonamente) pequeña…

Asuka: (¬¬)

Con el pasar de los kilómetros el viaje se hacia cada ves mas pesado y aburrido, asta que…

Misato: No se como pude confiar en ti Kaji

Kaji:… Yo si lo se… por ke te gusto, no lo niegues (;D)

Misato: QUE!!! Pero de que demonios hablas!!!

Kaji: No lo niegues, tu y yo lo sabemos… no recuerdas aquellas interminables tardes de esa fabulosa semana??? Como gritavas mi nombre?? Como nos uniamos en cuerpo y alma?? Como nos haciamos uno solo??...

Misato: No sigas por favor Kaji (al borde del llanto)

Kaji: (ya la tengo en mis manos) No recuerdas como me gritavas que me amabas y yo te correspondia con caricias y besos?? Como mis manos se amoldeavan a tu sintura al abrazarte??Como…

Asuka: AHEM…!!! AHEM….!!! NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Kaji y Misato: Chicos!! Estan aqui!!! (o.o)

Shinji: Que? No lo sabían? ¬¬

Kaji y Misato: eh? No… lo que pasa es que… um… (o///o) olvidenlo…u.u

Rei, Asuka y Shinji: (¬¬)

Pasaron algunas horas asta llegar la noche cuando los nuevos viajeros llegaron a su destino…

Kaji: Segura que es aquí Misato?

Misato: Claro… Con quien cres que hablas….(sera aquí??S)

Shinji: Solo falta allar un lugar en el cual hospedarnos, empieza a oscurecer y no creo que quepamos todos en el deportivo (S)

Misato: tienes razon Shinji, alguna idea chicas??

Rei: ….

Asuka: ….

Misato: todo lo tengo que hacer yo? (-.-) Kaji?

Kaji:…

Misato: AAA!! Esta bien, tengo una idea…

Todos: (:D)

Misato: (¬¬) por que no nos dividimos, Shinji y Kaji y Rei, Asuka y yo??

Kaji: pero yo quiero ir con tigo (-)

Misato: Yo no (-.-)

Misato: alguna objeción??...

(Kaji levanta la mano)

Misato: que no sea la de Kaji (¬¬)

Kaji: ( : ( )

Misato: Bueno, viendo que no hay nadie en contra… VAMOS!

Varios locales fueron los recorridos por las chicas, pero en ninguno les davan alguna respuesta, asta que en una tienda…

Tendero: disculpene señoritas, no sabria decirles donde (S)

Misato: no se preocupe, esta bien ()

Asuka: (susurrando) Tendero idiota…

Rei: podrias de dejar de insultar a las personas?

Asuka: ( ( ) a mi una muñeca no me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer!!!

Misato: Ya chicas, dejen de pelear y vayan con esa chica que esta entrando a la tienda, puede que ella sepa de algun lugar…

Rei y Asuka: TU NO TE METAS!!!!

Misato: A MI NO ME HABLAN ASI!!!! (misato empuja a las 2 chicas con la otra joven que parece de su edad)

Al acercarze se dan cuenta que la chica es algo hiperactiva puesto que no dejava de saltar…

Asuka: Buenas noches () (tratando de ser lo mas correcta posible) disculpa, de casualidad no sabras de una residencia o algo por el estilo donde podramos pasar algunos dias??

¿?????: (oliendo a Asuka) tienes algo de comida? Que bien hueles() (:O) (oliendo a Rei) tu hueles a jamon!!! Dame! Dame! Se que tienes algo escondido!!!

Rei: Hey!! Niña!!! Te estamos hablando!! SABES DE ALGUN LUGAR DONDE PODAMOS DORMIR!!!

¿?????:uy! Que carácter! SIGANME! () (la pequeña desconosida empieza a correr como si estubiera algo hebria)

Las 2 elegidas empiezan a correr tras su nueva conocida…

Asuka: MISATO SIGUENOS RAPIDO!

Misato: QUE! COMO! AAAA!!! (empieza a correr tras las chicas marcando un numero en su celular)….. Kaji? Ven rapido, ayamos un lugar para dormir!!!

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, ps es todo lo ke a salido de mi mente en tanto tiempo, espero que sea bueno para haber esperado tanto.. lo se, lo se, es muy korto pero es todo lo ke pude hacer

kaji:no es iserto, tubiste flojera de escribir j eje

Yo: ke demonios haces aki!!

Kaji: De ahora en adelante sere tu Yo interno, expresare lo ke no kieres expresar!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Yo: A si? (.-)ke chafa (ago berrinche)

Kaji: yo sere la parte interna de esta kosa?!!! Wakala!!

Yo: ahora te aguantas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!...una kosa mas, deja de embarrarte en las partes de misato y de mi ama (-.-)

Kaji: no( : ) )


End file.
